A Retelling of Snow White
by Lady Arianna1
Summary: Snow white is Amaranta, a princess whos father is remarrying.The stepmother has a personality, the dwarves are boys, and Amaranta DOESN'T sing to the squirrals. Please R&R!
1. One

Amaranta: A Retelling of Snow White  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Your Highness!" called one of Fathers servants. I turned around, sighing. I was going to meet my friend Lord Devrin of Vorlay in the Northwest wings central garden. I hadn't seen him in nearly a week, we'd both been so busy.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, rather sharply. I had been looking forward to seeing Devrin, or Dev, as I called him.  
  
The servant coughed. " Milady, your father wishes your presents in his chambers. Immediately."  
  
I sighed. "It can't wait?" I asked doubtfully. Nothing can ever wait with Father.  
  
" No, your Highness. His Majesty assured me you were to come as soon as possible."  
  
I gave the man a weary smile. "Well then, I'll just have to go see what he wants, won't I?" and I walked away.  
  
Father's chambers are in the original part of the castle. All Kings chambers have been there ever since Gralron the First built the palace. He built it with a central building (where the king's chamber's are) and a west and east wing. Over the years the castle has had many wings added to it, so in addition to a west and east wing, there is a north wing, south wing, northeast, northwest, southeast, southwest and various other smaller wings springing off the before mentioned wings.  
  
From the Northwest wing I had been in, I hurried through many halls ( and the occasional hidden passageway to speed my process) to the central building, and to Father's rooms. I paused a hall before my destination, and pushed a tapestry to the side. Beneath that tapestry lay a mirror. Perhaps my mother used it when she lived. I have no idea, for she died when I was but three. Though I have no idea who had positioned the mirror there, I was infinitely grateful to them. Above all, my father hated a hasty arrival and the arrivie having anything mussed, be it hair or shoe.  
  
After I'd straightened myself a bit, and replaced the wall hanging, I rounded the corner to Father's rooms. The guards let me in, and I found Father in his reception room, the first room you enter. father was standing at the window, looking out. I never found anything interesting about the view of this particular window - all you can see from it is the forest - but Father takes a great deal of time staring out that window.  
  
I had entered silently, so father hadn't noticed. He turned with a start when a yawn escaped.  
  
" I hadn't realized you were here," he said.  
  
" Oh . . . I just arrived." which was a lie.  
  
Father cleared his throat nervously. " Well, little flower, I've news."  
  
Little flower was his nickname for me. I have fourteen names, and all of them mean flower, or a type of flower. I cocked my head ready for his news.  
  
" Princess Amaranta Anthea Ardice Cleantha Diantha Evanthe Jessenia Leilani Lilikia Philantha Sidonie Violet Zinnia Zytka – I am getting remarried."  
  
I fainted.  
  
I awoke in my bedchamber, with a crowd of chattering ladies-in-waiting and servant. When I realized why I was in bed, and my fathers last words to me, I jerked upwards. this caused everyone in the room to come over to me, chattering loudly.  
  
" Are you all right, Your highness?" asked one of my ladies.  
  
" Yes, I'm quite fine," I lied, lying back down. " I'd just like to be alone . . ." my words faded off as I looked around. My room had been transformed into a socializing chamber. It seemed that if I wanted peace and quite, it was me that would have to leave, not anyone else.  
  
So I did. I slipped up from bed, and walked to the dressing room. The usual bows and curtsies were given. I suspected half the people in the room didn't know why they were in here, let alone that I had fainted. I was prepared to leave it that way.  
  
From my dressing room I took a sky blue cloak, and then I slipped from my chambers. My rooms were in the South wing, and I even had a private garden. But it wasn't there that I was headed. I was going to one of the small wings of the southwestern wing, and from there to a tiny rose garden that I liked. No one else ever went there.  
  
I walked to the garden, not allowing myself to think. If I thought, I'd cry, I was sure, and I'd no intention of doing that. When I reached the garden, I would think.  
  
The garden had walls around it it, and no windows faced down into it. It was tiny, only ten square feet. In it there were roses of every color. The only other thing besides flowers in the garden was a ordinate marble bench pushed against the wall., on which I sat. I leaned back, then let the tears come. My father was remarrying. And his new wife would hate me, hate me for all that I am and all that I will be.  
  
I sat up straight at that thought, for it was no simple nervousness. I could tell that it was completely true. How I knew this I could not tell. But it terrified me, this power, almost as much as my father's betrothed did. I crawled off the bench on to the ground, thinking with utter certainty that tomorrow I would meet Father's bride to be.  
  
When I awoke, it was nowhere near dark. The sun was directly overhead in fact. It seemed odd to me that I'd fallen asleep in the middle of the day. But I was in no mood to question it. Rather, I was going to think about my new stepmother, whether I wanted to or not. And along with that thought came the thought of my mother.  
  
My mother did not care what I called her. My memories of her are of course, vague, but I know I referred to her as "Mommy" or "Mama" To this day I refer to her as Mama.  
  
Mama always had time for me, time to play with a three year old. She laughed and smiled and gave me treats. She was the center of my toddler life. And then she died. This Father did not take well. I am told he locked himself up in his chambers for weeks on end, and only came out to pray at my Mama's grave. I cannot testify to this, for I was with my nursemaid all the time, before that (Or with Mama) and never with him, but I do not doubt that it is true.  
  
I grew up without a mother, which, although some people may say otherwise, was not that hard. It might have been the fact that I was surrounded by money and jewels and lords and ladies every waking moment. If there were two words that did not describe my life in the castle, they would be lonely and quite. The only quite place I knew was my rose garden.  
  
I discovered it when I was seven years old. I'd been in Father's room, playing with his crown, when a knight came in. He gave Father some bad news - I never did find out what - and left. The news made father angry, and he grabbed his crown away from me and yelled at me for using it. It made me cry, for he had told me I could use it. And angry at me for crying, my father slapped me.  
  
I ran from the room in tears. I went blindly from hall to hall, wing to wing, until I wound up in a small wing off the southwestern wing. I started opening doors, looking for a place to hide. People would start to yell at me when I barged in, but when they saw it was the princess they stopped, and when they realized I had been crying, they softened. the sixth or seventh door led to a long short, narrow hallway, and at the end of that, my garden. I loved it the moment I saw it. It was small, closed in, and safe. And from then on the garden became my safe spot, the place I'd stowaway when I had to think.  
  
I reached out now, and touched one of the roses. Its petals were soft and velvety. They were very nice. I wished with all my heart that my stepmother would be that. I pictured her as an old hag, though I knew Father would never marry someone ugly. He has too much pride. I supposed it could be a beautiful princess from some distant land, but I couldn't really see Father falling for a young princess. And why would she hate me? That was, if I believed she would. But when I thought about her, a chill went down my back. the new queen would hate me; of that there was no doubt. There was only the question why.  
  
Perhaps she was a widow. A beautiful, lovely one. She could be a peasent, and envious that I was of royal blood. That might explain why she hated me. But no. It would not be a peasent, not an ordinary one. I knew this the same way I knew she would hate me.  
  
I shivered, and left the garden. I would find Devrin, I decided. I haden't seen him yesterday liked I'd planned, and I still wanted to see him. Maybe he would know something about my new stepmother. 


	2. Two

I walked back through the corridors quietly. I did not wish to be interrupted. When I reached the Northeastern wing where Devrin's family lived when they where visiting court. I walked to their rooms. Outside their doors, like outside the doors to most of the courtiers' chambers, were guards. The guard announced and admitted me into the waiting parlor. Lord Brinker Vorlay, Dev's father, greeted me, and asked if I would like tea. I declined.  
  
" My thanks, but no, Lord Brinker. Is Devrin here, perchance?"  
  
" He is in the third arms room. Should I send for him, your Highness?"  
  
" That is not needed. Thank you for your help, Lord Brinker." I curtsied, and headed for the third arms room.  
  
Most castles only have one arm's room, but since this castle was expanded so many times, it's no wonder that many of the rooms were duplicated. We have five arms rooms, and the fourth is the best by far. The third one is the second smallest - the first is the smallest - and it's more like a parlor then an armory. There are paintings all over the walls, along with the awards and shields and suchlike, and it is carpeted with sky blue wool. There are also to relaxing chairs, and a small wooden table with a glass top.  
  
I reached the armory and entered. Facing the wall, staring at one of the paintings, was Devrin.  
  
" Hello," I said quietly. He spun around, startled. Then, seeing it was I, he relaxed.  
  
" Hi, Amara."  
  
" Have you heard?"  
  
He nodded. I flung myself into one of the chairs. " I do not want Father to get remarried. His new wife will hate me."  
  
Dev looked surprised then laughed. He grabbed my arm and led me from the armory.  
  
" She will not hate you," he said in an amused voice. " You're just imagining things. Besides, how could you know she will hate you?"  
  
I sighed, and turned my head away. " She does," I said softly. " I know she does."  
  
We walked in silence for awhile, and Dev led me outside. We sat down on opposing lawn chairs in the main courtyard.  
  
" So," said Devrin, "What's this about your new stepmother hating you? Have you even met her yet?"  
  
"No," I admitted. "And I know my reflexes aren't that good. But I can still tell. When I was in my rose garden I could feel it. It just gave me shivers thinking about it. I'll meet her tomorrow." I held up my hand before Dev could speak. " Father hasn't told me that, no. It's just that I'll see her tomorrow. It's true, Dev. Like a vision or something . . . I know it'll happen." I looked at Dev's blank face and sighed. " You don't understand."  
  
" Hey, it isn't my fault I don't have visions. Nor do you . . . I believe you, really. It's just that . . . remember last time you "knew" what was gonna happen?" I blushed, and looked down. I had been positive that the new husband of Lady Abrigal would be arriving at one o'clock in the morning. Dev, Lady Lelle, and Lord Gendarin and I stayed up half the night waiting. It turned out that the new Lord had arrived at one o'clock - in the afternoon, and through a back gate.  
  
" Dev -" I started, then broke off. " Dev, please understand. She's evil. I'm meeting her tomorrow, and so will you. You'll see then. Please believe me."  
  
Devrin looked baffled. I never begged anyone for anything. I had too much pride for that. I'd really surprised him by how I acted.  
  
This time, when Devrin spoke, his voice was soft and gentle. " Of course I believe you, Amara. And we'll see her tomorrow, like you said, no there's no use fighting about it. He stopped talking, and we stared at each other. I swallowed. I'd never realized how wide Devrin's eyes were, how blue and dark . . .  
  
I sat straight up, and turned away from Dev, looking around for a distraction. " Look there's Lelle." I got up without another word, moving swiftly to her, one of my three best friends.  
  
" Amarie!" she cried, using my nickname. She threw her arms around me. She too had recently returned to court, like Devrin. She lived in her duchy of Toreen for half of the year, but during the winter and fall, her father's steward brought her and her elder brother to court. I hadn't seen her sense midsummer's day, three moons ago.  
  
" How are you, Lelle?" I asked, hugging her.  
  
" I'm well, though my father is not." It was well known that the duke of Toreen would only live a few more months, if not less. He was suffering from Korpasia, a deadly disease.  
  
" He is still alive?" I questioned worriedly. Surly I would know if he had passed away.  
  
" Yes, but he has a high fever. He will die before expected."  
  
" Oh, Lelle," I said in sympathy. With her father dead, her brother Naller would be duke, and there was no love lost between the two. Though Lelle was fourteen, like me, while Naller was seventeen, and him the heir, Lelle's father obviously favored her. She was spoiled, but it did not show. I think so at least - I'm the king's only child, so I suppose I'm more spoiled then most.  
  
Anyway, Naller despised Lelle. He'd hurt her or embarrass her every chance he got. Now that he would be duke, she'd be married off as soon as he could get her. She was pretty, with long blond hair, cut right above her hips. Her face was pale and oval, with clear dark blue eyes. Her hand had already been asked for, but all that had asked had been rejected by Lelle's father.  
  
My looks were completely unlike hers. I was taller then her, for one thing. My hair swept down to my ankles, a luxurious wealth of black. My skin was white as snow, but it did not make me look sickly. My lips were so red I was embarrassed by them, and like Lelle my eyes were blue. But they changed shades. When happy they were the lightest blue, but when angry, sad, or hurt, my eyes were blue black. Normally they were just blue-green, like the sea. As they were now.  
  
Lelle and I walked across the courtyard, toward Devrin. He stood up and hugged her. The three of us – and Lord Gendarin – were much too good friends to care about things like that. To us, we were like brother and sisters.  
  
"Where's Gen?" Asked Lelle after she'd greeted Dev. He stood, and Lelle and I fell in behind him. " He's in one of the practice yards, I think," he said over his shoulder. By the time we'd gotten to the practice yards - where Gen was indeed practicing - I'd almost forgot about my new Stepmother. Almost.  
  
Gen ignored us, that is, if he even saw us. He was engaged in a practice fight with Lord Shellar the Eleventh's son, Shellar the Twelfth. The whole line of the Shellars consisted of mean men, good at fighting and dainty women with no brains. They had no imagination either. If there was a daughter born, she was always named Shellara.  
  
Gen did see us, and he paused a moment to wave. In that moment Shellar broke through Gen's defenses, and sent the sword flying. Gen stared after his sword, which landed in a pile of thorns. He backed slowly away towards it, Shellar advancing. Gen, typically, backed up into a tree. Shellar pressed the blunted tip of his practice sword at Gen neck. " Do you yield?"  
  
" Duh," said Gen, raising his hands. I hid a grin. Gen was the troublemaker of our little foursome. One day being fresh with a sword against him was going to get him killed. Shellar released Gen, who tossed him a silver coin. Gen bet all the time. He lost all the time, too.  
  
Gen walked across the yard towards us. It was empty, now that Shellar had left. It wasn't a much used practice field. Usually the ones near the West wing were used, for the barracks were near the West wing.  
  
Gen reached us. He slapped Dev on the back - which is about the dumbest greeting in the world, besides punching people in the arm or whatever - and hugged Lelle and me. It was completely obvious to me that Lelle and Gen were in love. They didn't seem to have noticed it though, nor had anyone else. It would be a good thing if Naller never noticed, for who knew what he'd do to make Lelle's life miserable if he knew about it.  
  
We walked in comfortable silence through the palace, twisting through it aimlessly. We walked past my father and a group of men. My father gestured for me to stay, but when the other three motioned to stay with me, he waved them away. They shot me curious glances, and Lelle mouthed, "library four," before they disappeared around the corner. I smiled. We had nine libraries.  
  
" Dear gentlemen," my father began, " Allow me to present to you my daughter, the Princess of Avdlin." I fought not to raise an eyebrow. Father always loved rolling all my names and titles off his tongue to impress people. And impress people it did. It even impressed me sometimes. It was surprising that he did not rattle off all these names now. Who were these men?  
  
I curtsied, and they bowed, and kissed my hand. Then Father took us to one of his studies, and the men all sank gratefully into the cushioned chairs. Father stood by the window, and I walked to stand beside him.  
  
" Amaranta," he said to me, " These are nobles from Kylia." Kylia was a kingdom to the east, across the sea. It was a large, powerful and beautiful country. I was betrothed to Prince Pierre of it, so I assumed this had something to do with me. " These are representatives of Lady Invidia, cousin to the King and Queen of Kylia." I nodded. I had never heard of her before. My father looked at me as if I was missing something. " My wife to be," he prompted me.  
  
" Oh. " This was not good news. I put out a steady, happy-go-lucky smile. "Welcome to the kingdom of Avdlin, noble sirs." I curtsied.  
  
" My intended will arrive tomorrow, which is what these courtiers made such haste to tell me. "  
  
I went cold, all over. I had been right. She was arriving tomorrow. " That is news that cheers my hearts, Father. And now, m'lords, do excuse me, for I have things I must attend to." With one last graceful curtsy, I swept out of the room, hurrying to Library four. I had been right after all. And if I was right that she was coming tomorrow, who was to say I wasn't right that my new stepmother would hate me? 


	3. Three

I met my three friends in the library, as we had planned. They were standing in a corner, chatting, when I came up to give them my news. They turned as I approached, and Lelle asked me what was wrong. I sank to my knees.  
  
" I was right, Dev," I said. " She's coming tomorrow. Lady Invidia, cousin to the royalty of Cortaya. My father's new wife." Lelle sat down next to me, hugging me, while the boys exchanged glances.  
  
" What's this about being right?" Gen asked.  
  
I looked up at him, pretty much under control now. " I knew she would come," my voice was surprisingly steady. " I knew she was coming tomorrow . . . and I was right. Also . ." I shivered. " She will hate me."  
  
No one laughed. The boys just stood there, and Lelle helped me to my feet. " We'll be seeing you tomorrow," She said, and the boys murmured bye. Lelle and I walked to my chambers, then lounged across the canopied bed.  
  
" So," said Lelle, " She's coming tomorrow. Whatever are you going to wear?" I sat up, grinning. " Something that will shame her. Not outshine her. My father would scold me forever if I did that. But something pretty, elegant, - and simple. You know," Lelle smiled. We'd done this thing before, and we'd do it again. It was fun.  
  
We climbed off my bed to my walk in wardrobe, a giant dressing room that was filled with clothes, a vanity table, and walls that were all mirrors. We started walking through the gowns, trying to decide what to wear. We were, of course, side tracked into trying on various outfits, some of which I'd never worn before. There were plenty of ambassadors and nobles and royalty that gave me clothes. There wasn't enough time to wear them all.  
  
Lelle and I finally decided on two dresses, one for each of us. Hers was a golden yellow color, matching her hair. It was a simple gown, with only one petticoat, so it did not fluff out. The neckline was right below her collarbone, with no lace or satin at all. The shoulders were puffed, then the sleeves went tight around the arm and wrist. It was tied at a high waist by a silk ribbon, a white one. Her stockings were a plain white, and her slippers with one bow and the same colors as her dress. We decided she would don no hair trinkets except for a ribbon with a lace flower attached to it, bringing her hair into a high ponytail.  
  
My gown would by a satin blue one, a dark, dark blue. Its waist was elaborately stitched with baby blue thread, stitched with flowers. It was a pointed waist, the point going groundword. My sleeves were long and loose, widening at the wrist. The neckline was square, with the same stitching at the waist stitched there. The slippers had no design, and the stockings would not be showing so it did not matter what they were. I never - except when I want to really want to impress people, leave my hair down, but I did want to impress my stepmother to be. Moreover, I actually wanted to frighten her, as she had done to me. That I had no idea how to accomplish, though. So we decided my hair would be one long, unadorned braid, except for my circlet. The one I would wear was beaten gold, widening at the center to contain a sapphire. The blue gemstone contained a light, bouncing around the jewel, and it changed shades, too. (To my amazement, it changed shade with the weather, being a different shade when it was cloudy then when it was sunny, and so on.) One of the court scientists had explained to be why this happened - the elements of the stone, the structure of the atoms of which it was made - but I never could understand those things. If it made them happy to walk around muttering things about elements and the earth, then they could go right ahead. The only elements I cared about were earth, water, air, and fire, but if they wanted to talk about " magnesium," "zinc," and " the periodical table of elements," well then, good for them. Same with mathematicians. Who cared if E equaled MC squared? Honestly. What was the point?  
  
Lelle and I laid out our dresses on one of my tables. They were very simple indeed, compared to what we usually wore, what we were wearing right now. Then, after I waved all the maids out of the room, we sat down on one of my thick, soft purple rug.  
  
" It's rather unusual for the Lady just to pop up one day, with only a day's warning. Usually there's all sorts of planning and preparation before someone important comes to visit. She's robbing lots of ladies of being able to primp themselves up for a big "welcome" show off party. That won't be well received.  
  
" It might," I said, " There will, after all be a royal wedding. Probably the fanciest in the next hundred years to come."  
  
" Not true, " Lelle disagreed. "Your's will come before the next hundred years pass, and it's bound to be better then this one. This is, after all, small importance for a royal marriage. It's not uniting two royal families . . . not directly. It's not the king's first marriage, nor will she give him his first child, -"  
  
" She could give him a son," I said gloomily, " And then I wouldn't be heir anymore."  
  
I had been brought up with the knowledge that I would be queen. At three, when my mother had died, my father's smart advisors had known that I was to be the King's only child - no amount of persuading could make him marry again. He had loved Mama too muck. After a year or two the rest of the realm caught on I was the only heir, so from then on my princess lessons changed to Queen lessons - and I was prepared. I was a fast on my feet at fighting with a sword as I was at dancing. I could recite politics along with poetry. I knew everything I should know - and I was still learning. But suddenly, Father was getting remarried. The man who had loved his wife and daughter so deeply, had mourned so long when Mama, christened " Queen of Kindness," by the people, was lost, was remarrying. I could just hear my father's stuffiest advisors if they knew my thoughts. ' You need a mother', 'It isn't fit for a girl to rule,' 'It's for your own good,' 'You should be thankful . . . you should be thankful . . . you should be thankful . . . ' "  
  
" Nonsense!" Lelle's voice broke through my reverie. " You'll have no half brother's. Besides, if he was . . . say, two, and your father died, then would the people let him be king? A two year old? Your stepmother would become regent, but would the people trust her? And besides, the people love you! "It was true. I was known and loved by my subjects. They had known my mother, a commoner like themselves, and they had watched me grow up, motherless. I was often seen with Lelle, Devrin, and Gen around villages, playing with the townfolks children. Once, the four of us had been playing in a village in Gen's land. No one knew who we were; not the adults nor children. We preferred it that way. None of us cared for bows or curtsies. We had been about seven and nine at the time, and Lelle and I had been watching the boys play knights with the other village boys. (The village girls were somewhere else) when a pack of bullies had came in. They were about ten and eleven, and big and strong to us younger kids. They had come and broken all the sticks the other boys had used as swords, and taken over the mound of dirt that served as a throne to the " king, " the one that was the best " knight ."  
  
One of the bullies crowned himself king - the oldest one, about thirteen - and made the village boys and Gen and Dev become his servants. His cronies marched around, hitting and poking at the boys, and calling each other " lords. " Dev and Gen did not stand for this. As soon as they got near the " king, " they both drew their swords, which had been hidden beneath their coats. Lelle and I were they only girls there, and had been claimed as the " prizes of war, " which brought us down in fits of giggles. Everyone stopped when Dev and Gen unsheathed their swords. Gen, always the swordsman, always the actor, did a complicated little sword swirl no nine year old should know, and brought the tip of the sword to a stop at the hollow of the throat of the leader of the bullies. " Move and die! " he cried out dramatically. Of course, he never would have killed, but they didn't know that now, did they?  
  
Then Dev stepped forward, sliding his sword into its sheath. Devrin doesn't need anything to be imposing and impressive, he just is. And the bully could definitely tell that when Dev stared straight into eyes.  
  
" Do you know who we are?" he said in a hollow voice, a voice that seemed like a whisper but carried across the field. The bully leader croaked out a " No, " too afraid, it seemed, to move his head. " Does anyone know who we are?" said Dev in a ringing voice. Their were quick assurances that no, they didn't know who we are. There was not a single rude word or comment. " Then allow us to introduce ourselves!"  
  
Gen knocked the bully leader on the side of the head, knocking his out for awhile, and then he sheathed his sword. " I am Lord Gendarin of Scordian," he said. I don't think anyone dared doubt him. I imagine his sword was very clear in everyone's minds. There was a collective gasp, a sharp intake of breath. The Scordian family was well known.  
  
" I am Lord Devrin of Vorlay." That made an even bigger gasp. The Vorlays were in high favor of the King (no duh.)  
  
Lelle stood up straight. " I'm the duchess of Toreen," she said proudly in her high pitched voice. Loud gasp. A duchess was important.  
  
I stood up, unsure of exactly what to say. I could tell the truth, but it was unlikely it would be believed. If these children had been any older, they wouldn't have believed Dev and Gen and Lelle about being nobility. They would need proof. And me, claiming to be princess . . . so what if I was? That wouldn't make them believe me.  
  
A beating of hooves came into the clearing. Horses rode in, then came to an abrupt halt. A man slid off one of the horses. " What have the four of you been doing?" Father demanded of us. " We've been looking all over for you!"  
  
I cleared my throat. " I am Princess Amaranta Anthea Ardice Cleantha Diantha Evanthe Jessenia Leilani Lilikia Philantha Sidonie Violet Zinnia Zytka. Does anyone here want to learn to use the sword?"  
  
We spent the rest of the day - along with Father and his knights - teaching the village boys - even the bullies - how to use a sword. They were all totally speechless at the presence of Father and his men. At the end of the day, we recruited seventeen boys - not of noble blood - wow! - to become knights. Every boy in the clearing.  
  
I now have a group of seventeen extremely loyal knights to my credit. Those bullies weren't so bad either. And the bully that had crowned himself " king " - he turned out to be the best swordsman of all.  
  
* * *  
  
There were other times like that, but Lelle was quite right - the people were extremely loyal to me. They knew me, they'd seen me, and a good number of them knew me personally. I didn't get the feeling the new queen would command any such respect. Fear, maybe. But not loyalty, not love. But a law was a law. If the new queen bore a son, he would be king. So, I though angrily to myself, so why do you care? You're a girl. A good for nothing.  
  
" It doesn't matter that the people love me!" I yelled at Lelle. " A boy would be king, no matter what they want!"  
  
" I was just trying to help!" Lelle retorted sharply. We glared at each other for a moment, then my anger left me.  
  
" I'm sorry, Lellie," I said softly. " I didn't mean it."  
  
" Duh," said Lelle, but the anger had left her eyes. " I'm sorry, Amarie. I hate her, you know. And she scares me."  
  
From anyone else this would sound strange, saying they hated and were scared of someone they'd never even met. It would have sounded strange, hearing my own thoughts echoed. But not with Lelle. We knew each other so well, were so intoned with each other's feelings, that it was like we were one soul of two bodies. What I felt, she did, and what she felt I did. The feelings were lessened of course - she did not hate my stepmother as much as I did before we met her, but she did dislike her. And she loved Gen - but my feelings for him were just friendship.  
  
The two of us moved from my large, airy, (unused) bedchamber into another, less formal room that I slept in. It had two beds . . . one was mine, one Lelle's, she stayed in my chambers so often. We quickly changed into our nightgowns, for the moon was quickly rising - and snuggled down beneath the blankets. " A spring wedding," whispered Lelle tome from across the room. The flowers were out and the lakes were swum in; it was definitely spring.  
  
" Not likely," I muttered," It will take a long time to prepare the wedding. I'd say either summer or fall . . ."  
  
" I meant next spring, silly," though I could not see through the blackness, I knew Lelle was grinning. "Next spring, Amarie. It'll take months to plan a royal wedding . . . and maybe she won't be that bad."  
  
" She will," I said.  
  
" I know," said Lelle, and I could tell she did know could tell. " Good night, Amarie," she said, rustling around in her bed.  
  
" Good night," I whispered, and rolled over to face the window. I stared out at the twinkling, bright stars. It was a long time before I fell asleep. 


	4. Four

I woke with the sun shining in my eyes. I rolled over with a groan. Lelle was still in bed; asleep or awake I could not tell. I closed my eyes and let the darkness swallow me again.  
  
" Your Highness? Milady?" I opened my eyes to see Mellida, a woman of middle ages and my tutor at cooking. (I loved cooking almost as much as I loved swordplay.) " You should be waking now. The King has sent for you."  
  
Lelle - always a more morning person then me - not that that's saying much - sat up.  
  
" Right now? But we haven't even -" she covered her mouth as she yawned "- bathed yet, or dressed."  
  
" He did not mean immediately," Mellida said with a warm smile. Go wash yourselves up. I heard . . ." she hesitated, her eyed becoming cloudy, then cleared. " I heard the new Queen is coming today. You will be glad to here that, your highness," she said, standing at the threshold of the door.  
  
" Like hell I will," I muttered. Mellida looked straight at me. " Like hell indeed, m'ladies. Beggin' your pardon, no one wants anyone in your Mama's place. 'Specially not that Lady Invidia. Nasty things I've heard about her."  
  
I smiled sadly, as did Lelle. " I don't begrudge you your feelings," I said, " As I feel the same." The servant curtsied, and left. Lelle and I got to our feet, and walked to my parlor. We were in no mood for servants, so I gave them a morning brake. We had hot corn muffins and toast with jam, also blackberry tea. After our meal, we went to bathe (I had my own small private bathing pool. Very convenient.) Then we dressed in the gowns we had picked out the day before. Needless to say, I was nervous. I still couldn't imagine that someone would try to take my mother's place. I was upset, barely able to hold in tears.  
  
" I don't want to meet her," I said between clenched teeth, as Lelle braided my hair.  
  
" Neither do I," she said, " But we haven't a choice, have we? She'll be queen and try as we might, your father will not change his mind."  
  
" No," I said, " Father won't. He's to stubborn for that."  
  
" Worse," and Lelle was almost done with my hair, " worse, she'll be beautiful. There is no way his majesty would stoop to marrying a hag. And she'll be polite, mannerly, and elegant. In his presence. But just with you . . ."  
  
" Don't go, Lelle," I begged. " Don't stand with your family when she's presented. Stay with me." I blinked rapidly, holding in tears.  
  
" Of course, Amarie, of course," Lelle assured me.  
  
" You'd best be off, and quick about it." The two of us spun around. Mellida stood there. She picked up my circlet and settled in on my head, over my now finished braid. " Off the two of you go. The King doesn't like to be kept waiting." Mellida had known us forever, so she talked to us however she pleased. " Scoot now, chiclets. And give your poor old maid the details of the new queen. I'm interested in anythin' you learn."  
  
We scooted.  
  
We hurried down the hallways, arriving at Fathers set of room as the bell chimed eleven in the morning. The guards parted to let us in. Father was standing - duh - by his window, nervously straightening his crown.  
  
" Father? You sent for us?" Father turned around, coughing slightly.  
  
" Yes . . . " his face brightened. " Lady Invidia will arrive shortly. "  
  
I plastered a smile on my face. " You'd like us - " I intentually included Lelle in my words - " to stand with you, I suppose? "  
  
" Actually, it's more like you, you Amaranta, have to stand beside me, but I supposed I'll have more luck asking instead of telling you." He gave me a half grin.  
  
I sighed. He was so happy. I almost never saw him this way. Father was serious, usually. Too serious, in my way of thinking. He needed to loosen up a bit. I couldn't be gloomy. Not when he was so obviously overjoyed.  
  
" Of course, Father," I turned to Lelle. " You'll stay, too?"  
  
" Of course. How could I not?"  
  
" Then, girls, " Father said, " Come now. We will greet her in the Great Hall." The Great Hall was in the main building, not one of the wings. Lelle and I walked after my father as he led us there. We went in the King's entrance - the room was one great hall, obviously, but at one end the floor rose out of it four feet, with a staircase up to the platform. The railing of those stairs were made of crystal, and though they looked like they would break at the slightest breeze, they were hard as diamond. The doorway the three of us went through led into a chamber and then through another door directly onto the platform. The already gathered nobles cheered as we entered. They then returned to their deafening chattering as we waited for the Lady Invidia to arrive. There were even runners to tell the peasants went she came. And the trumpets would start, and the towns that hear the trumpets would play there own trumpets, and the cities and towns that heard those trumpets and they'd start their trumpets, and so on, until the whole country knew Lady Invidia had arrived. And we waited.  
  
And the peasants waited for their new queen to arrive.  
  
And the nobles waited for their new Ruling Lady to arrive.  
  
And my father waited for his new bride to arrive.  
  
And I waited for my new stepmother to arrive, and when she arrived my life would change dramatically - and forever.  
  
* * *  
  
I adjusted my crown, then turned to Lelle. She looked every inch of a court lady. Calm, dignified. It was an amazing transformation from the crazy, energetic girl that was my best friend.  
  
" How do I look?" I said nervously, trying to keep myself from fidgeting.  
  
Lelle smiled serenely. " Like a princess," she said but her slightly shaking voice gave her away. She wasn't as calm as she appeared to be, either. I opened my mouth to reply, but at that moment, the trumpets blared. The doors to the great hall opened.  
  
If I had expected swarms of people to precede the Lady Invidia, I was wrong. If I had thought her to be carried in on a dais, I was wrong. But I did not know what I thought. All I knew was that I had not expected her to come as she did.  
  
The room was instantly quiet. Invidia walked down the isle alone, a (smug and rather scornful) smile on her face. Her head was held high, and her eyes were cold. They blazed into my own eyes for a second, burning, hateful. I did not so much as breath. When she released my gaze, I stole a look at my father. He was staring at her like he was a lovesick lad. It disgusted me.  
  
She reached the stage, and my father himself helped her up the steps. (But she was no invalid. She could walk up steps by herself. )  
  
" Lords and ladies! " my father called out, " My bride, the Queen Invidia! " He was greeted with a roar of - approval, perhaps. Or welcome. But my mind was not on that. Lady Invidia, I thought. She is not queen yet!  
  
Invidia smiled graciously at the crowd. Then she looked again at me, and I went cold. This woman's gaze was cruel, oh so cruel. Her eyes were green, beautiful eyes, really. I looked at her closely for the first time. Her hair was a dark red, hanging down to her waist. Her lips were thin, and her nose petite. I caught her also surveying me, with those cold eyes. Oh, she hated me. And I hated her fiercely. And I knew, as I am sure that she did, that in the end, only one of us could live in this castle. And I was determined that that person would be me.  
  
I wanted to go back to my room, but there was no way that I could. First there would be a grand tour of the castle, and all it's wings, which I had to be in. Then there would be a feast, and after that a ball. It would not include anyone other then the people that lived in the castle at this season, for as we had only learned she was arriving yesterday, there had been no time to prepare. The dinner and dance when Father wed Invidia, - I shuddered at the thought - would be much more celebrated and better attended. Not that I would mind if she never wed him. I hoped with all my heart that somehow this wedding would be pulled off.  
  
I joined Father at the head of the line, the parade. He stood holding his bride-to-be's hand. I could have killed her at that moment.  
  
" My dearest, " My father said, and I looked up at him. But he was not looking at me. He was looking at her. I could not believe it. Had I been moved from his heart so quickly?  
  
" Will this do? " Father said earnestly. It's not much of a castle, but . . . " I was filled with disbelief. This was the largest palace in a thousand leagues, if not more! How could he act like it was just a tiny cottage?  
  
Invidia smiled. " It will do," she said in that soft, beautiful voice. " You've a lovely castle, my dear heart." Dear heart!!!! " And is this your lovely daughter? She is so adorable!"  
  
I wanted to scream. Adorable! How dare she!  
  
" Yes, this is my daughter of fourteen years," said Father, sounding pleased. " Her Serene Royal Highness, Princess Amaranta Anthea Ardice Cleantha Diantha Evanthe Jessenia Leilani Lilikia Philantha Sidonie Violet Zinnia Zytka of Avdlin, heir to the throne and daughter of myself, King Rodallon the third, the majestic ruler of Avdlin, kingdom of the gods." Father skipped a few titles - only to be expected, I suppose, when talking to his wife-to-be.  
  
" It's a lovely name. You have such a sweet child. "  
  
" We have a sweet daughter. She is yours now, as well." A cold shudder went down my back. What had possessed Father to make him say such horrible words? I wished Lelle was still behind me, to comfort me, but she had joined her family - well, her brother and father's steward - further back in line.  
  
" Mara - you don't mind if I call you that? - " I did mind. " Tomorrow morning, would you join me in my rooms? I've brought some things for you." I'm sure you have, I thought, but I knew I must agree. I nodded my head, forcing my mouth to smile. But I could say no words. I could not. Tomorrow morning I would be alone with her. Great. Just great.  
  
Dinner was a joyful affair - I think. I went through it in a daze. The ball followed, and I danced while half my mind was gone. I was at my bedchamber before I realized it. I threw myself down on my bed, then lifted myself up to order all the servants away. They were not offended; they knew my stepmother had arrived today and that I would be in distress. Most nobles to not care if their servants are offended, but I do. I hope I always care.  
  
When I woke, I bathed and dressed in modest high neckline, high waist green velvet dress. The skirt part had, over the green velvet, a sheer, see threw pale green silk embroidered with flowers. Then my ladies in waiting did my hair in some elaborate bun, and put on that a headdress. It curved closely down - ear length - on all sides of my head but one, where my face was. There it had a half circle missing. It appeared to me like a green mushroom with a bite taken out of it. It also had strings of pearls hanging down the side of it. No one wore headdresses here in Avdlin, but in Kylia they were quite fashionable. (Actually, I knew that wasn't true, because my betrothed Pierre is prince there so I have to study the culture. Headdresses are only fashionable in the county Forbayon - where Lady Invidia was from. ) I found headdresses uncomfortable and ugly, but as my father's bride wore them, - lucky me, I got to wear them too.  
  
I left my rooms to walk to Invidia's suite in the west wing. I nervously straightened my headdress before approaching the guards, who admitted me. A maid then brought me through several rooms to a parlor. Invidia sat at one of the armchairs, dressing in a dark red silk gown the color of her hair. She wore a red headdress shaped like my own, but an emerald the shape of a heart was in it. A heart, I laughed silently. What a joke.  
  
The maid curtsied and said in a shy, shaky voice, " Your Majesty, may I present the Princess Amaranta of Avdlin? " She said it like a question.  
  
"You may," the bitch said, then waved a dismissal to the maid and the guards in the room. When they left, she sat again, as did I directly across from her. "Hello Princess, " said she, not even attempting to put warmth into her voice. I did not answer, only incline my head. She cocked her head, studying me for a moment. I remained silent. " You do not care for me," she stated.  
  
"Nor do you for me," I responded at last.  
  
"Then do you hate me? " Invidia asked with a raised eyebrow and thin smile. I was silent for a long moment, then answered with an emotionless face.  
  
"Not in public. Never in public."  
  
"Ah, " said with another tight-lipped smile. " In public, then, how do you feel?"  
  
I stared a moment, then gave her my own fake smile. " I love you, of course."  
  
"Exactly." A pause, then smugly: " You will not be staying here much longer. Pierre is expecting his bride soon. "  
  
"I am fourteen. I do not plan to marry so young."  
  
"You would deprive your betrothed of feminine company?"  
  
"He has fifteen beautiful sisters. He does not need yet another girl."  
  
"This castle of your father's is very large." I nodded my head in agreement." But not big enough for two ruling royal woman. " I stared, silent, unmoving, into her green eyes. She smiled again. " You cannot live here much longer, Princess. When I am Queen, I plan to have no other stealing my power. Am I understood?"  
  
"I am my father's daughter, Invidia. When he is no longer able to rule, it will be me that wears the crown. You may soon wear the title of Queen, but only while my father is your husband. My father has arranged my marriage to Pierre of Kylia so that the two kingdoms will merge. So that when he is gone and I am queen the two countries will be together. Remember that, my lady."  
  
"And if I give your father a son? Then he will be ruler next. And if I give him a daughter . . . then I will make sure that there is no older girl in my child's way." I went cold. She would to kill me if she had to, no second thoughts. This was an evil lady my father was engaged to.  
  
"I am not the easy sort to get rid of," I said coldly, standing up to leave.  
  
"But for now you will act as my daughter, Mara," she said, stressing her ' pet ' name for me. " And I require you to wear this for the day. To show how . . . loving I am, to give you such a wonderful gift. " She handed me a wooden box. "You are dismissed."  
  
"It is not a matter of whether I am dismissed or not," I said coldly, my back to her. "It is a matter of whether I chose to go or stay, and now I chose to leave." And with that, I swept from the room, and out of her apartment. Then I began to walk back to my rooms. 


	5. Five

A/N: Thank everyone for all the reviews! I love them. This chapter is sorta short, and not the best of chapters, but it's a chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
I reached my rooms only to have six of my ladies-in-waiting gather around me. These six were girls with brains, not like some of the head filled with fluff noble girls that I had met. These ladies were some of my closest friends.  
  
" How did it go? " asked Lady Swailla of Gytilin.  
  
" Ooh, she was a bitch, wasn't she? I can see it on your face," that was from Lady Tyonia of Voxly.  
  
" She persists on calling me that stupid nickname Mara," I said with a shutter, flopping ungracefully onto the bed. " And she gave me this to wear, whatever it is, " and with that I threw the package to the floor. Lady Jaiklee of Saccar picked it up.  
  
" Can I open this, Amaranta? " she questioned, and in reply, I nodded. Even though these girls were my friends, they were not as close as Lelle, Dev, and Gen, so they called me Amaranta instead of a nickname. Amaranta means, ' flower that never fades.' My mother wanted to name me that. And, as royals traditionally have more then one name, my father picked up the theme flower and named me thirteen additional names all meaning flower. Or at least something related to flower. I even have a list of what all the names mean.  
  
Anthea - flowerlike. Ardice - flowering field. Cleantha - In praise of flowers. Diantha - Divine flower. Evanthe - Flower. Jessenia - Flower. Leilani - Heavenly Flower. Lilikia - Lilly flower. Philantha - Lover of flowers. Sidonie - Flower. Violet - violet, duh. Zinnia -From the flower. Zytka - Rose flower.  
  
I was torn from my flowery thoughts when Lady Alaiusia of Petrigon gasped, " Oh! " and the other ladies made other sounds of surprise. Jaiklee held up a fashionable blue gown dripping with jewels. Miniature diamonds, of all things, were sown into the skirt part. Tiny sapphires rimmed the low neckline and the sleeves. Then I saw the shoes and gloves. The shoes were made entirely of blue gemstones, somehow melted into one another so they would stay together. The inside was flat, so when I tried them on, they fit comfortably. The gloves were of - and I had to check twice, even though I am excellent at identifying stones - diamonds with a pattern of emeralds and sapphires so each glove looked like it had a white background and then the stem and flower of a blue rose pictured on it. The stones were so tiny that when I tried on the gloves they bent and to my surprise did not prick or hurt me.  
  
"Oh my god! " exclaimed Rehcia of Cystain, " That outfit alone could buy Cystain! "  
  
" Lady Invidia gave this to you? " said Mayiil of Hlorze. " But she hates you, you said! "  
  
" Oh, trust me she does," I said. " But I think she did to spite me, to show everyone else how much she loves me. "  
  
" Damn politics," murmured Swailla, and the rest of us muttered agreement.  
  
" And," I added, " I have to wear the silly thing all day.  
  
" You'll be really hot," Alaiusia commented.  
  
" And, god your shoulders will hurt. This thing is heavy, " Mayiil said.  
  
" It's just screaming with the fact that the wearer has wealth," said Tyonia. " I can't believe she had the nerve to give this to you!"  
  
" She's totally implying that you couldn't pay for this yourself," Jaiklee angrily spat out.  
  
"God, don't you just hate it when someone pulls rank or money by giving you a gift?" The rest of us nodded in agreement to Rehcia's words. " And she really isn't in any position to pull rank on you! You're still the Crown Princess, and she's just a Lady . . ."  
  
" A lady bound to become queen," I said bitterly. " And no doubt she'll debase be publicly because of my mother's low birth." It wasn't fair! I cried silently. It doesn't matter that Mama was born a commoner!  
  
"But that's why all the villagers love you, Amaranta!" Alaiusia argued, the other girls agreeing. " Because you're mother was born like them."  
  
" They don't give a damn that your blood on your father side in the book of gold," Tyonia said, always strong. " It's because your mother walked among them, talked among them, and left explicit orders that you were to do the same that they love you. They would only faintly care for you if you were just their princess . . . they do love you because you have walked through their villages, played with their children, sat at their hearth as they bandaged your knee along with their child's. But those are only the villagers that have seen you running barefooted through fields . . . Other, wider apart, love you, as unfairly as it is, because of your mother. And so far the court has not cared at all about your father marrying Queen Kasline. She was a beauty, and princes have been known to sweep peasant girls out of their regular lives because of their looks . . ." she gave an unladylike snort to show her disapproval, " and it's accepted. The new 'queen' won't get anywhere with her taunts," Tyonia ended fiercely.  
  
I sighed, looking down at my feet. Actually, at my jewel encrusted shoes. I wished I could believe Tyonia . . .  
  
The six ladies helped me out of the dress was in now and put the new one on me. Then they took it off, made me change from the five straight down petticoats I was wearing into seventeen puffed out ones. Then I had the gown put on me. The uncomfortable shoes were already on, and though I had removed the gloves. I replaced them, half my mind filled with wonder at the dazzling outfit - and half my mind filled with disgust. My friends brought me to one of my full-length mirrors. I stared at myself, like the other girls had when I first put it on.  
  
" I'm sparkling!" I burst out. And I was. Literally. The diamonds and sapphires gleamed in the light. And this was inside. If I went outside on a sunny day like this, my slippers and gloves would surely blind people.  
  
" Yes, Princess. We'd noticed," commented Mayiil dryly.  
  
" Oh my god, I hate this! Everyone's going to be staring at me like I've gone crazy. I can't even go outside without the sun burning out people's eyes when they look at me. And I certainly can't go outside outside. Down to the city, I mean. Not that I'd want to. I'd be way to embarrassed. But if I did - I'd be a complete beacon to thieves. God! " I would have liked to fling myself onto my bed, but it would have messed the dress. I'd like to, I thought angrily, but still sat down in front of a mirror so my ladies-in-waiting could do my hair. It was brushed gently and then quickly done up. (With jewels.) I suddenly realized *bang! * that I could just stay in my room all day, and no one would see me.  
  
Okay, so it wasn't that brilliant. It was sorta obvious. But the Lady Invidia had only told me I had to wear the damn dress. She hadn't told me I had to let anyone see it on me. And so what if I should eat in the banquet hall for another feast tonight? I could skip. Done it before, and I'd do it again.  
  
" Ladies," I said sweetly, and my ladies in waiting turned to me. " I am afraid I am a little . . . indisposed at the moment. I think I shall retire to my bed for the day. If any visitor come to call - excluding, of course, my father - then please tell them I am feeling sickly. " I flopped onto the bed, wincing as the gems dug into me.  
  
" You're just going to stay in your quarters all day? " Rehcia asked, with a laugh.  
  
" You're joking! " Jaiklee exclaimed with an astonished look.  
  
" Duh! That is so obvious! " said Tyonia with a grin. " How come I didn't think of it? "  
  
* * *  
  
I spent the rest of the day in boredom. Father stopped by once, and I assured him that I was "not ill, just ill feeling." he stayed by my bed for an hour, talking about the kingdom at first, then about Mama. I always try to make him talk about her when we're together. He tells me all these memories he has of the two of them, and about them playing with me when I was a baby. Their story, to me, is like something out of a book.  
  
Mama was a silversmith daughter that lived in a small village Giedonn. It was located in Hlorze, where Mayiil's from. Of course, Mayiil wasn't born back then. Anyway, Father met Mama when he was riding to visit the lord of Hlorze. He was riding his horse at a calm pace, when speeding out of the woods came Mama on her horse, at breakneck speed. Father's stallion reared and threw him into the air. Then he stood, calmly (the horse that is, Father was unconscious) like nothing had happened. Mama's horse had managed to avoid hitting the stallion, and she stayed on. But of course, Mama felt she had to wake him up - she couldn't leave the crown prince lying in the dirt. She couldn't however, wake him up, so she draped him over her mare and led the two horses back to her house.  
  
Then, of course , they fell in love.  
  
One would think that Father would have guards and the like all around him, because he was the crown prince. Crown princes - and princesses - actually do a lot more sneaking around then the public knows. The reason he was on a back road, alone, when he went to Hlorze, was because he was sneaking away to see the Lord of Hlorze's son, one of Father best friends. Which, duh, he wasn't supposed to be doing.  
  
Father and Mama met secretly, as often as they could. Father wanted to marry my mother - 'she was as kind as she was pretty," he would tell me. My grandfather never learned who Father loved. My grandmother had died when Father was fourteen, and her husband seven years after. At twenty-one, my father was crowned, and he married my mother immediately after.  
  
They loved each other. They loved each other more then anything. So why did Father want to marry again? Why marry Invidia, with the cold emerald eyes? 


End file.
